


A Day With No Regrets[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Lightning And Time [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Amplificathon 2016, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Dates, Groundhog Day, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce Wayne gets stuck in a time loop, he's more intrigued than alarmed. It doesn't hurt that every day ends with his first date with Clark Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day With No Regrets[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day With No Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063706) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



Download/Stream via google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOeEVqTGNfZGRweEE/view?usp=sharing) (23.2 MBs)

Length: 00:41:15

There's about five minutes of freetalk at the end of the file.

**Author's Note:**

> Music Credit: Beware The Gray Ghost from the BTAS soundtrack


End file.
